


Amanti ufficiali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore affilato [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo decide di rendere Takeshi il suo amante ufficiale, nonostante le ire di Xanxus.





	Amanti ufficiali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Valyria_Valyria che l'aveva richiesta.  
> Prompt: S80; Come sono finiti insieme.  
> Prends-moi, s'il vous plaît è francese.

Amanti ufficiali  
  


I rintocchi della pendola erano in sincrono con i passi che risuonavano nella stanza.  
Squalo appoggiò la mano sul fianco, stringendolo spasmodicamente con le dita sottili.  
"Vooooi! Oggi il boss è dannatamente su di giri!" sbraitò.  
Si voltò verso Takeshi, accomodato sul divanetto.  
Il giovane Yamamoto ridacchiò piegandosi in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle gambe allargate.  
"Xanxus è sempre su di giri, sensei" fece notare.  
Squalo abbatté lo stivale per terra dando vita a un tonfo sordo.  
"No, questa volta è diverso. Chissà che diamine passa per la testa a quell'idiota del caz*o" ruggì.  
Takeshi mugolò, fece vagare lo sguardo attorno a sé guardando la stanza deserta, lanciò un'occhiata alle porte aperte e si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano con un sorriso.  
"Magari posso aiutarti, se mi dici cos'è successo di recente!" propose.  
Gli fece l'occhiolino, accavvallando le gambe.  
"Siamo solo io e te, quindi non lo saprebbe nessuno".  
Squalo socchiuse gli occhi e osservò il ragazzo, intravedeva una porzione della stoffa vermiglia che ricopriva il divano sopra la sua spalla. Fece fremere le ciglia e inarcò il labbro superiore, mostrando i denti candidi.  
"Se ne sta chiuso nel suo dannatissimo studio. Potrebbe anche dirglielo se gli dà noia  il fatto che io abbia un allievo" ringhiò.  
Takeshi sospirò divertito, sollevando il capo al soffitto. Ne osservò le decorazioni in finto oro, mugugnò e abbassò il capo con un sorriso.  
"Beh! Sono troppo piccolo per essere un rivale, ma troppo grande per essere ignorato. Probabilmente non ha idea di dove mettermi nella sua classifica personale!".  
Squalo lo indicò con l'indice e lo guardò fisso in viso.  
"Voi!" urlò.  
Takeshi si indicò a propria volta sbattendo le palpebre.  
"Io?" chiese.  
"Se BakaBoss non è in grado di capire il rapporto tra sensei-allievo, dobbiamo ridefinire il nostro rapporto in modo comprensibile" ordinò Squalo. Piegò in avanti il capo e una lunga ciocca di capelli gli finì davanti al viso.  
Takeshi rise, si alzò dal divano e fece il giro del tavolinetto di fronte ad esso. Vi si poggiò con i fianchi e scrollò le spalle.  
"Xanxus capisce quasi tutti gli altri termini del GDR sulla Mafia, forse dobbiamo scegliere uno di quelli".  
Squalo si accarezzò il mento e corrugò la fronte.  
"Noi due andiamo a letto insieme, tu rompi il caz*o ed io ti asfissio.  
Non siamo solo amici" borbottò.  
Si ticchettò con l'indice sul mento.  
Takeshi arrossì appena, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sorrise.  
"Come si dice 'amanti' nel GDR?" chiese.  
Squalo appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e arcuò all'indietro la schiena, fino a sfiorare il pavimento con la punta dei capelli.  
"Amanti" borbottò. Le sue iridi color perla divennero liquide.  
"Anche se nella Mafia i matrimoni non sono mai per amore. Perciò, di solito, quel sentimento è relegato agli amanti fissi".  
Si rizzò di scatto. "Non sono da una botta e via".  
Takeshi agitò le mani in aria rizzandosi con un sorriso.  
"Su, su. Se è un termine troppo serio ne troveremo un altro" disse.  
Si morse il labbro con un sospiro, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori.  
"Cioè, a me piace, e sarei felice di farti da amante a vita, ma ...".  
Scrollò le spalle e sorrise.  
"Beh, sei tu che decidi!".  
Squalo si passò l'indice sul labbro e ricominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, con passi misurati.  
"Non vorrei fare incazz*re di più il Boss.  
Voiii! Il ruolo andrebbe anche bene, ma voglio evitare cose romantiche" rifletté.  
Takeshi sentì un groppo alla gola, abbassò il capo guardandosi i piedi. Prese qualche respiro, chiuse gli occhi rilassando i muscoli.  
< Non vuole ferire Xanxus, è normale dica così. Non dovrei rimanerci male >.  
Sorrise ampiamente, raggiunse Squalo e gli si piazzò davanti.  
"E se tu sposassi Xanxus? Sarebbe tuo marito e non dovrebbe sentirsi minacciato da un amante quindicenne".  
Squalo s'irrigidì e abbassò il capo.  
"Taki, già io vado contro le regole a frequentarti, soprattutto 'in quel senso'" disse con voce roca.  
Aprì e chiuse la protesi nera della mano.  
"Però un Boss non sposa MAI un Capitano dei Varia" mormorò.  
Takeshi si sporse sulle punte nei piedi e lo guardò negli occhi.  
"I Boss dei Vongola sono deboli e codardi, che non sanno opporsi alle regole del GDR che hanno creato loro. Xanxus è più forte di così".  
Strinse i pugni, tendendosi con tutto il corpo.  
"So quanto ti costa stare con me, e lo sa anche lui. Vorrebbe darti la conferma che appartenete l'uno all'altro, ma sa che vuoi seguire le regole. Forse teme rifiuteresti per non metterlo nei guai, addirittura. Ma voi non siete così. Siete un vero miracolo, e potete farlo".  
Squalo si sporse in avanti, avvicinandoglisi e gli afferrò il mento, guardandolo in viso.  
"Non credo tu sappia davvero cosa vuol dire per me stare con te" disse indurendo il tono.  
Takeshi lo guardò fisso, le iridi castano scuro brillavano di riflessi blu notte.  
< So cosa vuol dire invece. Vuol dire seccare Xanxus, inimicarsi Dino, rivivere il futuro. Vuol dire far sussurrare alla Mafia che anche altri oltre il tuo Boss possono toccarti, lasciar credere di non valere poi così tanto, farti dare del pedofilo e del manipolatore, lasciare credere alla feccia che usi i tuoi poteri contro quelli che loro chiamano legittimi eredi di Primo > pensò.  
Accennò un piccolo sorriso che gli formava delle rughette d'espressione attorno alle labbra, che tremavano appena.  
< E tu sai cosa vuol dire per me amarti, e sorriderti per davvero > si disse.  
Poggiò gentilmente la mano sul polso di Squalo.  
"Voglio essere il tuo amante. E se è una cosa così seria come dici, voglio poterti aiutare con Xanxus, e con te stesso, e perfino nel GDR. Voglio stare dalla tua parte, Squalo".  
Squalo sospirò pesantemente. Gli afferrò una spalla e lo fece stendere sul divanetto.  
"Voi baka di spada e rapporti legati ad essa non capite un caz*o. Va bene amante, almeno qualcuno oltre a me capirà cosa significa" borbottò.  
Si sfilò gli stivaletti neri e si mise a gattoni sopra di lui.  
Takeshi sgranò gli occhi e accennò un altro sorriso.  
"È per questo che ho un sensei. Mi insegnerai tu che significa, e io me ne ricorderò" promise.  
Gli portò le mani ai fianchi e allargò leggermente le gambe.  
Squalo iniziò a spogliarsi, sbottonando i pantaloni.  
Si piegò in avanti, spogliando Takeshi e avvolse il ragazzo nella propria palandrana di pelle nera.  
"Ricordati anche di non prendere freddo" brontolò.  
Takeshi gli carezzò i fianchi e la schiena, gli strinse le spalle e cinse i fianchi di Squalo con le gambe nude.  
< Genitore, amico, maestro, amante. Squalo sembra adatto a qualsiasi ruolo > pensò.  
Gli posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra, si scostò appena con gli occhi liquidi.  
"Agli ordini".  
Squalo strinse lo schienale della poltrona con la protesi, si sfilò il guanto dalla mano sana ed iniziò a massaggiarsi il membro.  
I suoi ansiti risuonavano bassi e rochi.  
Takeshi espose il collo tirando indietro la testa, prese a muovere i fianchi su e giù sporgendosi verso l'intimo dell'altro, faceva pressione con le ginocchia sui fianchi di Squalo per darsi la spinta. Mugolò di piacere, carezzandogli leggero le spalle e la schiena, sfiorando le ciocche argentee del maggiore.  
Squalo si lasciò andare il membro e si portò indice e medio alla bocca, li prese tra le labbra e li succhiò, bagnandoli di saliva.  
Portò le dita inumidite ai glutei del più giovane e lo penetrò lentamente, iniziò a muovere le dita, preparandolo, sentendo l'anello dei muscoli di lui.  
Takeshi gemette, affondò le dita nella pelle nivea dell'altro arrossandola e mosse i fianchi in avanti per farsi penetrare più in profondità dalle dita dell'altro, teneva il capo riverso all'indietro ed il petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente a ritmo con i suoi ansiti.  
Squalo aveva le pupille dilatate e il suo respiro era irregolare. Rivoli di sudore solcavano la sua pelle chiara.  
Avvertì delle fitte provenire dal suo membro eccitato e bollente.  
Takeshi si piegò in avanti, gli sfiorò il polso con le dita guardandolo con gli occhi liquidi e lucidi, le pupille dilatate.  
"Prends-moi, s'il vous plaît" sussurrò, con lieve accento giapponese.  
La pelle pallida di Squalo divenne di un rosa acceso, soprattutto all'altezza delle orecchie e le sue labbra divennero vermiglie. Uscì le dita da dentro Yamamoto e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, il suo corpo longilineo fremette, mentre sporgeva il bacino per iniziare a muoversi su e giù dentro il giovane. La sua schiena era leggermente piegata sopra i glutei, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione.  
Takeshi gli strinse le braccia al collo e le gambe ai fianchi, prese a muoversi verso di lui ansimando e gemendo contro l'incavo del collo del maestro. Il battito accelerato gli risuonava nelle orecchie, percepiva il proprio membro bruciare eccitato e aveva i muscoli in tensione nello sforzo di spingersi contro Squalo.  
Squalo utilizzò la mano per accarezzargli il membro, premette le sue labbra contro quelle di Takeshi e accelerò il ritmo, continuando a prenderlo.  
Takeshi ansimava pesantemente andandogli incontro, i muscoli in tensione gli bruciava e sentiva la mano gelida di Squalo a contatto con la pelle bollente. Chiuse gli occhi stringendogli con più forza le spalle, gli premette le ginocchia sui fianchi.  
"S-Squalo" chiamò.  
Chiuse gli occhi lucidi, si morse il labbro sentendo le spinte dell'altro sempre più profonde e veloci, allo stesso ritmo della mano sul suo membro. Continuò ad assecondarle, ansimando. Si morse il labbro, affondò il capo contro la spalla di Squalo e vi premette il volto. Strozzò un urlo sulla pelle arrossata dello spadaccino più grande, venendo tra le dita di lui.  
Squalo sentì lo sperma umido di lui sulle dita e allontanò la mano.  
Strinse gli occhi e venne a sua volta, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e scivolò fuori dal giovane.  
Takeshi emise un basso sospiro, rilassandosi sotto di lui. Lo guardò, sorrise dolcemente e gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla.  
Squalo si stese su di lui, regolando il respiro.  
"Ta...ki" sussurrò con voce gutturale.  
Takeshi gli passò ripetutamente la mano sulla schiena, piegato per aderire al corpo dell'altro su di lui.  
"Sono qui ... sensei" mormorò, roco.  
"Sono anche il tuo amante" sussurrò Squalo con un filo di voce. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

 


End file.
